Just Celestia
by MaxwellsBook
Summary: It was hard being Princess Celestia all of the time. Some days, Princess Celestia would take a little free time all to her own. And on those days, she was just plain Celestia. Discord x Celestia. One-shot. Very fluffy!


It was hard being _Princess _Celestia _all of the time_. Some days, _Princess_ Celestia would take a little free time all to her own. And on those days, she was just plain Celestia. Not a princess, with the weight of the world dragging her down.

Just plain Celestia smiled, closing her eyes as enjoyed the feeling of the sun shining down, warming her silky white fur. Her pastel, multicolored mane gently flowed in time with the breeze, and everything felt alright for once.

For once, there was no big dilemma to face, no Great Equestrian Problem. It was just Celestia relaxing in her private garden. Just Celestia enjoying the vivid, lovely scents of her flowers and getting some well-deserved free time.

She took in a breath, savoring the feeling of fresh air filling her lungs. She felt happy to be alive.

Suddenly, something hit her. Her eyes quickly opened, and she gasped a little to see that her mane was soaking wet, hanging limply down; the natural flowing interrupted.

And something colorful was lying in the grass. She lifted it up with her magic, giving it close look. It looked like a...deflated balloon? Just as she realized what had happened, a playful voice called out,

"Got you, Tia!"

Celestia quickly looked up, and saw Discord floating in the air. Floating above her, that playful, smug smile on his face. His arms were laden with water balloons, and he was chuckling.

Celestia raised an eyebrow at him, and gave him a stern look.

He stopped chuckling. "Aw, you aren't mad, are you?" he asked. "I was just trying to-"

Suddenly, a pull of magic, and he, surprised, stopped talking as the white alicorn grabbed the water balloons away from him with her yellow magic aura.

She stepped back, a small smile forming on her face as she levitated the water balloons all around her.

Discord's eyes widened as she narrowed hers.

Before he could say anything, Discord found himself being pelted with water balloons. At first, he was too shocked to react, but then he grinned, and, flapping his wings, flew upward, dodging the fire of balloons.

But Celestia was too quick for him, and he soon found himself unable to dodge her quick throws.

Snapping his fingers, he teleported behind a hedge. He used this spare moment to replenish his supply of water balloons, snapping a whole pile of them into existence.

With that, he poked his head over the hedge and surveyed his opponent. Her remaining water balloons were still floating, ominously, around her, but she was clearly confused, looking all around for the draconequus. "Discord?"

He took this as a golden opportunity to launch his next attack. He thrust as many balloons as his mismatched paws could hold towards Celestia, as quickly as he could manage without using extra magic.

She gasped a little, surprised, as she turned around, looking at her tail and wings, which were now soaking wet, as wet as her mane. She flapped her wings, shaking off the water, before looking straight at the draconequus's head poking over the hedge.

He quickly ducked, but it was too late. Celestia bounded over, running to the other side of the hedge, leaving Discord unprotected as she furiously pelted him anew. She giggled as she got him completely soaking wet.

Discord yelped, but then started laughing along with the alicorn. "Okay, okay!" he said, holding up his hands. "I think you win!"

It took a moment, but finally Celestia ceased fire, lowering the balloons and setting them down in the grass with her aura.

Discord chuckled, flapping his tiny wings and lifting himself off the ground. "I didn't realize you were so _fast and furious _with water balloons, my dear!"

Celestia grinned, giving him a cheeky look. "Of _course _I am." she replied, playfully flipping her mane. Then added, "I've had plenty of years to practice. As old as _I _am, it would be odd if I _hadn't _picked up a thing or two."

Discord flapped towards her, and gently stroked her mane, looking into her eyes. "We're both older than old, Celestia." he said. "But you're as beautiful as ever! In fact, I think you only get more and more beautiful as the years go on. Puzzling, isn't it?"

Celestia blushed, looking away as he let go of her mane and flew back a little. "Oh, you flatterer." she said, looking into his eyes. "Well...in my opinion, you aren't too bad looking either."

Discord blinked, looking surprised. "You really think so, dear Celestia?" he asked. "You aren't joking?"

Celestia smiled gently, pulling him close with her magic. He blinked, but didn't resist as she pulled him close beside her, then proceeded to kiss him on the cheek. Then she let him go, and said, "I'm certainly not joking. I think you are a very handsome draconequus."

Discord's face reddened dramatically, and he was left speechless for a moment, looking at her with rounded, shining eyes.

Then he quickly floated up above her, reclining in the air. "Enough shmubby-wubby-lovey-dovey talk, let's do something fun!"

"What do you want to do?" Celestia asked, cocking her head.

Discord put on a thoughtful face, then grinned, snapping his fingers. A picnic basket appeared in his hand, and he flew over to an empty spot in the garden, right beside a beautiful rose bush in bloom. "A picnic!"

Celestia trotted over as the draconequus spread out the picnic blanket; then watched as he snapped his fingers a few times, causing a lot of his and Celestia's favorite treats to appear out of white, magical flashes.

A lovely, scrumptious looking cake was what caught Celestia's attention. It looked _perfect_; two layers slathered thick with creamy white icing, pink icing on the edges, and little red frosting roses placed in delicate patterns.

"Tia, you're _drooling_!" Discord cried, and snorted, laughing.

Celestia blushed, but then laughed, quickly wiping her mouth with a hoof. "Oopsie."

She sat down beside Discord on the picnic blanket, and he cut her a slice of the delicious cake, passing it over to her. She gently took it with her aura, and offered him a smile. "Thank you, Dissy."

She closed her eyes, and took a bite of the cake. She didn't look at the inside of the cake beforehand, as she wanted the flavor to be a surprise. She found her taste buds immediately recognizing the distinct flavor of vanilla. Her favorite flavor.

She took her time, enjoying the delicious, savory piece of cake. It was honestly the best cake she'd _ever _eaten, and that was saying a lot for someone who was over one thousand years old.

After finishing it up, she raised a napkin to wipe her mouth, then turning to Discord. He was eating a piece of chocolate cake. His favorite flavor.

"I never knew you could make such wonderful cake!"

He swallowed his mouthful, replying, "Just a little magic. It's nothing, really. But thank you very much."

Celestia sighed happily, and stepped back, gently lowering herself down into the grass, stomach up and hooves dangling in the air as she looked up at the beautiful blue sky.

Discord hopped up, flapping his wings, and laid down beside her, stretching out his long body and putting his arms behind his neck.

He looked up at the clouds too, and they both enjoyed a moment of silence, watching the clouds together.

Suddenly, Celestia heard the sound of him snapping his fingers, and watched as the clouds turned into pink cotton candy. She turned her head, giving the draconequus the sternest look she could muster, but honestly she was too happy to be mad.

He looked back at her, giving that playful little smile. "What's the matter? Don't you like cotton candy?"

"I like it very much, actually," Celestia admitted. "But I'm not so sure the pegasi will appreciate getting covered in it when they go cloudbucking."

"I'll turn it back in a few minutes, don't worry," he said quickly, suddenly sounding serious. "It's just for a little while. Don't you think the clouds look beautiful this way, Tia?"

Celestia moved her gaze back to the pink, fluffy clouds. She couldn't help but smile. "Well...I suppose they do, Discord." she replied. "I guess...if you change it back in a few minutes...then it's okay. If only for a few minutes, then I don't see a reason why it would be bothering anything."

Then was a quiet moment, and they both relaxed, peacefully watching the sky. The sun warmed them, and was starting to dry their wet fur and manes.

Discord lifted his tail and slowly curled it around Celestia's in a loving gesture; a gesture similar to holding hands.

"I...I..." the draconequus began, but then his voice faded away.

Celestia looked curiously at Discord, and noticed his face starting to redden. "You what?"

Discord sighed a little, then closed his eyes, quickly finishing. "I-I...love-you-C-Celestia!" he cried quickly, then his eyes fluttered open, and he found himself looking directly into her pink, shimmering eyes.

Then he choked, "There! I...I s-said it!"

Celestia smiled. "I love you, too, Discord." she replied, in a soft voice. Then she leaned over, pecking him again on the cheek, which caused his face to redden even further. By now he was blushing furiously, but he smiled back at her, and the smile quickly turned into a grin.

And just plain Celestia, with just plain Discord...

Lived happily ever after.


End file.
